(Duces Legionis) Planning for the Battle of Camp Jupiter
Prelude A messenger enters the Principia, gasping for air as he delivers the message from the Praetorian gate: "Sirs, we are under attack at the Praetorian Gate and they have begun the assault, what shall we do?" Discussion Daniela: *Enters running* Praetor, I'm sorry to enter like this, but there's a problem. Enemies are on the Praetorian Gate. Sorry If I interrupted you. It's an emergency. Jason: *enters Senate House* Um whats going on right now and whats seems to be the problem. You all look nervous The temporary Aquilifer, a signifer by the name of Kalvin Russeau (OOC note: This is a temporary character) pipes up as he goes over to the shrine of Jupiter in the Principia and lifts the Aquila into his hands: "Enemy attack? How many are there?" The messenger turns to him, still out of breath but managing to rasp: "One cohort of legionaries, about a platoon of sagittarii." Light: He was already leaning against the wall, having been there for nearly an hour. He had heard the message and had a grim expression on but it disappeared quickly. 'A civil war...in Rome, who would have thought.' he said bitterly but he shook his head. 'We cannot let them continue attacking so perhaps we should attack them, surely we have more soldiers than them maybe we could make a big enough army to chase them off and try to kill their leaders, but what if this attack was just a prequel to another attack, if we have all our forces battling one of their cohorts, another cohort will attack the other side of New Rome?' Jason: Rebellion eh? So which cohorts is rebelling and who is leading the rebels? Kalvin: The Aquila is ready as the soldiers are ready to be deployed. Centurion (Jason), I believe all Cohorts are accounted for, rather, it may not be within the Legion. *He pauses to think of that* Daniela: We can discuss this later. We need to know what we're going to do. Now. Jason: Kalvin what you just said about the outsiders do you mean there could be another Roman camp outside of us? Light: ''New Tarentum is technically a Roman camp' he reminded Jason before looking back to the roof. 'They could just be copycats, wanting to replace Rome with themselves.' he said with a shrug. 'But we need to defeat the cohort attacking, I suggest though we send a cohort to scout the outerskirts of New Rome to make sure that this isn't a trap and another attack will be stopped.' Kalvin: Agreed, which cohort shall we send? ''Daniela: Well, we have many cohorts from which we can decide. Jason: Aye I believe we should send everyone we can. If we don't do that, we'll be overrun by the rebels. Oh yeah and Light, I think they could be from Camp Half-Blood......... '''Madison: *has been watching silently, gets up wielding gladius* Lead me there Light: 'The second or the fifth, they're the largest cohorts at the moment' he said then gave Jason an incredulous look 'Camp Halfblood, you are kidding right? They would not attack in a Roman way.' he sneered at him then kicked off the wall already in his armour. Calypso: 'Light, we are not going to rule out any possibilities. Right now, we are under attack. *She sits down in chair* It is our job, as the Senate to hold it together. We will not panic, but quickly figure out what we must do. I am open to suggestions, while I have my own plan it may have flaws. ''The messenger looks twiddles his thumbs anxiously as he watches the scene unfold slowly around them, Sirs, Madam, if we don't make a decision now, the Camp may fall... '''Light: He nodded at the messenger whilst looking at Calypso 'We have given them no reason to attack us' he pointed out 'Either the second, third, or fifth cohort scout the areas so no other attack will happen whilst the other four should attack the current attack and if the one cohort finds another attack then one of the four cohorts would go over and help the other cohort.' he suggested. Daniela: I agree with Light. Those are the strongest cohorts. As the Centurion of the second cohort, I volunteer to go. Jason: I agree also. It is a pretty good idea and we could ambus the enemy more sneakily that way. Calypso: '''Then the Senate has spoken. Quickly, send soldiers to alert the cohorts. I want shields locked in defense, and a back up line as far as the Medicus Villa. If all goes wrong, try to get people on pegasus and horses. We can make an easier escape that way- but hear me. We will not be the ones fleeing. Anything else? '''Light: He nodded and turned on his heal and strode through the doors before she even finished her sentance, something was obviously troubling him but for now it wasn't important, he would have to deal with it later, after the attack. Kalvin: Wait...so let me paraphrase this morass of information: The Fifth goes to scout out the area while the rest go to the gate? Zach: The resources under my command are on standby. We need a set of legionnaires to go investigate what is going on and who is attacking. The rest need to be deployed immediately. I hear we have a Greek Ambassador here and if Camp Half Blood is a suspect we need to have him arrested and questioned immediately. We do not need to commit all our resources since it is only one cohort opposing us but keep some soldiers back as reinforcements. This is my recommendation. Madison *calculates routes in mind* I would lead an army around the back for a counter attack, if I may? A battle map is laid out for the officers: Messenger: "They are coming from the gate north of the Caldecott tunnel. It is unknown if they have reinforcements." Zach: Well then the cohort for the investigation should take the eagles and find out. Messenger on behalf of the senate I thank you for your efforts. Calypso: '*A panicked look flits across her face* No! Wait! *She stops and clears her throat and rewords the words that almost flew out of her mouth* The ambassador...is of no harm. If it would please the Senate to have him taken into custody...I think we should interrogate him first. If he were a suspect, he would have nothing to hide. *She looks at the messenger* I want any Greeks in Rome, arrested, if we only have the Emissary we are fine. Block the Caldecott tunnel, send one wave and let the others lock shields and stay until we order them to advance. I want all other entrances blocked as well, we can't take the chances that they don't know about other ways in. Zach: Praetor with all do respect, can I have a moment with you? '''Calypso: *'She smiles at Zach warmly* Of course, Medicus. You know you could talk to me without asking. *turning back to the Senate she nods apologetically and turns to Zach* Shall we talk here or somewhere else? I have a war on my hands, so I hope this is quick. *Her tone is urgent* Zach: Lets go outside into the garden. '''Calpyso: *follows him into the garden* What is it? *She asks softly* Zach: Calypso, we have known each other for a long time. You know I know when you are hiding something. What is the problem with the arrest of the emissary, you know you can trust me. In addition, you should trust that your centurions are supporting you. We are all in this together don't be so stressed. Tell me everything on your mind freely. Calypso: *Her face saddens* He is Greek...*she shakes her head* And I think...I don't know. I think I've fallen in love Zach: *smiles* is he a nice guy, in addition what are you concerns about the battle that haven't been talked about, and we need to play a game of basketball at my house when this is all over? Calypso: *She laughs, all sadness somehow forgotten* After we've been through the hardships of battle, yes I think basketball! *She pushes him teasingly* I think you owe me, since I beat you so badly last time! Zach: *laughs* yeah, I perfected my shooting of the basketball with my dad's blessing. We will be fine, we will make it Calypso. Since you like the emissary send him to my house and let me talk to him instead of arresting him if you do not mind. I also want to meet the guy who my best friend likes or loves *raises eyebrow playfully and gets a boyish twinkle in his eye*. 'Calypso: '*She ducks her head away, seemingly blushing but you can't be sure.* I suppose arresting him was a hasty decision...but if they think I think too much of Carlisle...I mean the Emissary...but yes. Perhaps you could convince them he is not a spy. And...yes I think "like" is a fitting word for now. *She looks back at Zach* Love is a dangerous thing in a battle, especially when you can't have a Romeo and Juliet thrown into the mix. But...*she sighs* I think he would be glad to meet you. Zach: *looks surprised* Are you blushing? It has been a while since you have blushed, and I agree maybe he can play basketball with us *still has a noticeable boyish twinkle in his eye* 'Calypso: '*Pretends to think* Maybe. *She notices the twinkle in his eyes* What's that look for? *She laughs* If I didn't know better, I would think it was mischevious. Zach: Calypso, you know me too well. *smiles boyishly* 'Calypso: '''Fine, you two can talk or whatever. I'll ask him to meet with you. ''*She glances back at the Senate House where fearsome cries for the bloodshed of their enemies was ranting and chorusing throughout the building* ''I think they need us in there. *She nods at the general direction of where the Council members are* Zach: I agree let us go back *starts walking with Calypso back to the senate building* '''Calypso: '*She nods once more and walks back into the Senate House, obtaining her commanding air once more* Category:Events Category:Roleplay